


Protective

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of a gun, Dark Ransom - Freeform, F/M, Protective Steve, Protective ransom, Protectiveness, Strangling, baby ana - Freeform, mentions of steve - Freeform, soft ransom, soon to be baby henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Someone from your past comes back to give you hell, it only gets worse months later.Ransom decides he's had enough.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, Ransom Thrombey/Reader, Ransom/Female reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Protective

“Please bore someone else with your questions.” Ransom whines into his phone, steve his brother, on the other end always wanting to know about you and the new baby, normally Ransom didn’t mind sharing news, but he had, had a shit day and now, he just wanted to spend it with his girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t know how he found you, he must have somehow heard who you were with though, so of course he found you, he always was a greedy bastard. He corners you in the super market, little Anastasia in her baby carrier on top of the cart watching you both with curious eyes, chewing on her teething toy, cute pink bow in the little bit of hair she has at only 6 months old. Her little dress matching, shows too, she looked like the cutest little princess, she looked so much like her father already.

You hope Ransom gets back soon, he was just next door picking up his dry cleaning and you left your ex for a reason, he was abusive to put it lightly, Ransom knew all about it and if he saw this guy….it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Bill just leave us alone, you’ve done enough.” You hiss at him, only that just earns you a death glare and his hand wrapping around your bicep enough to hurt, you whimper trying to pry his hand off but it does nothing, “Listen you little bitch, your new man has more then enough money and you’re gonna get me some, you owe me.” He growls and his breath…his voice….it sends your heartbeat into over drive.

When Anastasia starts crying, it only add’s fuel to the fire, you make sure to stand in front of her, blocking her from him, “Get your hand off me before I scream.” He growl back as tears form in your eyes.

“I’ll take my hands off of you when I dam well please bitch, you forget your place.” You gasp as both his hands grip your shoulders enough to hurt, when he leans in by your ear you whimper again, “Maybe i’ll just take your little one here and get my money that way, i’m sure he would pay a handsome ransom to get her back.”

You start sobbing as you push him away with enough force to get him away from you, you grab Anastasia and just bolt to the front of the store were others are and keep going, all the way to the beamer. You get in and lock the doors as both you and Anastasia cry, “It’s ok sweetheart, shhh, shhh it’s ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ransom finds you in the car in the state your in, it takes him awhile to calm you down, he’s never seen you this way, but hearing and seeing both his girls so upset, hearing you both crying….he’s never known fear like this….and he’s never known rage like this when he hears what happened.

You beg him not to leave, but he doesn’t….he can’t listen, knowing you both are safely locked in the car, he heads into the super market, he doesn’t think the moron would still be here, but lo and behold he is and Ransom would love nothing more then to wrap his nicely manicured finger nails around the fuckers throat.

As it is he does grab the guy’s collar and hauls him into the back of the place which is thankfully empty and shoves him forward growling, “You thought you could scare my family? Touch my family? Threaten to kidnap my child from me?!”

Bill’s face drains of color seeing Ransom so worked up, the anger leaving him, seeing what lurks in Ransom’s eyes….the darkness so very few ever see, Ransom advances on him and grabs him by the collar of his jacket, getting nose to nose with him, “I should kill you, I could do it too and get away Scot free, the money I have, the lawyers…that’s if they even found your fucking body when I was done with it.” He growls.

Bill’s to stunned to do anything but stare wide eyed as Ransom continues, “I’ll make this as simple as I can for someone as dumb as you.” Ransom pulls back a fist and punches Bill so hard he goes down hard, his nose broken as Ransom looms over him shaking his hand out.

Ransom crouches down over him and wipes his bloody knuckles on Bills jacket, “Fucker, you got my hand all dirty.”

Ransom makes sure once he stands he kicks bill a few times for good measure, “Listen to me and listen well, the next time I see you, or even hear about you.”

Ransom leans back down to whisper in Bill’s ear, “I’ll fucking kill you.”

🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

A FEW MONTHS LATER...........

Ransom checked in on you, little Anastasia on his hip. You’re six months along with your second child and naps, were something you craved. So once Ransom see’s you are sleeping soundly in bed, he tiptoes back out and proceeds to have some bonding time with his little girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dada.” Ana cooed and Ransom as always finds himself melting, she looked so much like him, she was like a little clone, though she already looked much cuter. She had your smile though and Ransom loved his girl's smiles.

“Yes baby girl?”

“Dada go.”

“Hmmm you want to go for a walk?”

Ana bounces more in his arms and he smiles more, “Dada go!”

He kisses her little head, “Alright sweet girl, let’s go for a walk outside.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ransom comes home, his world comes to a very loud crash. His breathing picks up, he holds Ana more tightly to him as she sleeps in his arms, he turns in a way that should shield her more as his wide eyes take in you….with a gun to your head.

Ransom nearly growls, seeing the man holding the gun is the very same fucker he told to leave your family alone awhile back.

Bill.

His eyes look too yours and the fear you’re drowning in unlocks something in Ransom he has kept buried for a long ass time. He moves closer to you, “I’m handing off my daughter to her mom, let’s you and I talk.” Ransom goes for calm, when he’s anything but.

The guy sneers, but allows you to take a still sleeping Ana in your arms, he waves the gun to the side, silently telling Ransom to move off to the side, he’s all too happy to do so, anything to get the fucker to pay attention to him and not his family.

“What do you want?” Ransom finally ask, hands down at his sides, back straight, chin up, frown on his face.

The guy smirks, “Money, lots of it.”

Ransom scoffs, “Yeah I got that, how do you want it? Check? Cash?”

The guy narrows his eyes at Ransom, but wiggles the gun at him, “Just like that huh?”

Ransom lifts an eyebrow, body coiled tight, “Yup, just like that.”

“Three million then in cash.” The guys eyes light up.

Ransom glares, “Fine, come with me to my office, I keep money in the safe.”

The guy….studies Ransom a long time, to long it seems before he nods and points his gun at Ransom, “Move it then.”

Ransom’s eyes glance too yours, trying to tell you it would be ok, you nod slightly before Ransom leads the guy to his office. Ransom wasn’t lying, he does have a lot of money in his safe, but this fucker wouldn’t be getting a dime of it.

His office doors are wide open on the other side of the room, letting in the nice weather, which suits Ransom just fine. He twirls around and grips the gun and the guys wrist breaking it and getting the gun away and in his own hands.

The guy is dumbfounded and shocked, Ransom just gives him a dark look, “Run.” Is all he says.

The guy looks at the gun now trained on him and then Ransom’s face and bolts.

Ransom won’t let this asshole come around his family a third time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ransom gives chase, he toys with the guy, he knows he could outrun him, he worked out a good amount, but he lets the guy think he’ll get away, it only takes them deeper and deeper into the woods behind his house. Ransom owns hundreds of acres here, this was his playground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guy starts slowing down, because of course he does, he was out of shape. Ransom hides behind trees, puts his leather gloves on and toys with him some more, never letting it be clear just where he was. He could tell it was spooking the guy and Ransom thrived on it.

When they get to a deep dried out pond, the guy tumbles down into it, not seeing it as he backed up near it and now Ransom grins darkly and calmly walks to the edge of it and looks down. The hole isn’t big by any means, but it was strangely deep.

It worked out very nicely for Ransom as he stares the guy down. Said guy looks up and pales seeing Ransom above him. Oh he tries to get out, but the mud everywhere, makes that impossible. It just makes Ransom grin even more.

“What did I tell you I would do if I saw your face again?” Ransom ask, voice low, dark, hands behind his back as he stares down his nose at the guy below him.

“You said you would kill me.” The guy says fearfully.

Ransom slowly lifts the gun from behind his back and fires it at the guys knee cap, making him scream out in pain and then….everything zero’s in on the need to end the guys life. Ransom jumps down into the hole, mud and sticks be damned.

He’s on the guy in a flash with his gloved hands around the fuckers throat, strangling the life out of him, “You stupid mother fucker, thinking you can come in and try to harm my family, threaten to kill them, make my wife afraid, you are a stupid fucking moron.” Ransom growls as he tightens his grip around the guy's throat.

The guy thrashes, but he was already in pain and then to be blindsided by this…..he stands no chance, Ransom’s face above him is murderous, dark, terrifying as he keeps on strangling the guy….until….his movements slow…..until he stops moving altogether.

Ransom leans back, out of breath, body coiled tight still, he sneers down at the guy, “My family is the only bright spot in my life, no one fucks with them, no one.”

With a shaking hand he wipes mud off his face and pulls out his phone with his other hand, he had a brother to call, he would know how to make this….all go away, the local police were a fucking joke.

“Hey….yeah it’s me….no i’m...well i’m ok now, listen...I need your help with something.”


End file.
